


Our Christmas Eve

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short Christmas offering... and I'm not being cruel to either of them for a change!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Our Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I leant against the door frame as I took in the sight before me, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

“Can you see the coloured lights Jacob? They are pretty, aren’t they.” Tommy was holding our eleven-month old son in front of the Christmas tree, standing just far enough away so that Jacob couldn’t grab at anything breakable or chewable. 

“You didn’t say that the first year we lived together, in fact I clearly remember you telling me that they weren’t coming through the front door if you had any say in the matter.”

“And when have I ever had any say in anything where you are involved?”

Crossing the room, I quirked an eyebrow at him, my smile growing.

“Are you saying I’m difficult Thomas Lynley?”

Passing me our son, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair. I snuggled into his side.

“Would I dare?”

“Probably not. So, have you and Jacob finished with the last minute seasonal decorating?”

“If the tree meets with your approval.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is, but not as beautiful as you Mrs Lynley.”

“Softy! Well, if you’re both happy with your handiwork then I think it’s time for Jacob’s bath, bed and story, especially if he’s going to be asleep in time for Father Christmas to visit.”

“I’ll take care of that.”

I kissed Jacob before handing him back to Tommy, “no falling asleep in the middle of the story your Lordship, I’ve got my own plans for you later.”

“There’s an incentive if ever I heard one.”

“Just keep it in mind if your eyelids start getting heavy.”

… “I thought you had plans for me?”

I flopped down on the bed and then patted the space next to me, “I did, I just didn’t say exactly what they were. Are you complaining?”

Tommy sat down next to me, “as if I would! I just thought you meant… you know, not putting out a stocking for Jacob.”

“I think you’ll find I said plans as in plural.”

His eyes lit up, “oh yes, you did.”

“So, stop pouting, get your kit off and get over here and take care of your wife’s needs. I’m your Christmas present and I need unwrapping!”

“You don’t need to ask me twice.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

… We lay in each other’s arms, my head on his chest.

“I can’t remember a time I’ve been this happy, thank you Barbara.”

“We make each other happy. I guess we always have done, when we’re not bickering anyhow.”

“I’m happy when we bicker, because I know we can’t stay angry with each other for long, plus the making up is so much fun.”

“You have a one-track mind Tommy. Luckily for you mine works on the exact same track.”

“That is so romantic.”

Distractedly, I traced a figure of eight on his chest with my finger, “I know something else that is romantic.” 

“Oh, you do, do you?”

“Yes, would you like me to tell you about it?”

“You could, or…”

“Or?” I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down quizzically at him. He moved quickly, rolling me onto my back, bracing himself above me, his eyes filled with love.

“Or, you could just show me.”

“See, I said we were on the same track.”

“We definitely are.”


End file.
